


huh?

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Kudos: 1





	huh?

I don't want to die to live

I don't want to live to die

I don't want it at all.

The fears.

The tears.

The pains.

How do you kill yourself without getting yourself killed?

Did you stab yourself and simultaneously sewing the wound shut?

Did you hang yourself and simultaneously cutting loose the noose?

Did you pick a gun and simultaneously unloaded it?

Did you drink the pills and simultaneously throw them up?

Did you jump off the building, wearing parachute?

Did you learn to swim so you can drown and resurface?

Did you kill yourself and wishing you didn't?

Or did you not kill yourself and wishing you did?


End file.
